Para sempre
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella e Alice não tivessem chegado em Voltera à tempo de salvar o Edward?


**Nome:** Para Sempre

**Autor:** Delly black fênix

**Tipo:** Romance

**Censura:** livre.

**Ships:** Edward / Bella

**Criada em:** 31 de outubro de 2009

**Resumo:** E se Alice e Bella não tivessem chegado em Voltera a tempo de salvar Edward?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pretence à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

.

Capítulo único 

_**Para Sempre**_

.

* * *

Nós começamos a subir a entrada íngreme, e a estrada ficou congestionada. Quando nós chegamos mais alto, os carros estavam muito próximos uns dos outros então Alice não podia mais atravessar entre eles como uma insana. Nós paramos uma fila atrás de um pequeno Peugeot.

"Alice", eu gemi. O relógio na torre parecia estar correndo mais rápido.

"É o único jeito de entrar", ela tentou me acalmar. Mas a voz dela estava muito tensa pra confortar.

Os carros continuaram a andar pra frente, um carro lentamente de cada vez. O sol brilhou com força, parecendo que já estava no centro do céu.

Os carros entraram um a um na cidade. Enquanto nos aproximávamos, eu podia ver os carros sendo estacionados de um dos lados da estrada e pessoas saindo pra fazer seu caminho a pé. Primeiro eu achei que isso fosse só impaciência - coisa que eu podia entender facilmente. Mas depois nós entramos numa rua, e eu podia ver o estacionamento cheio, do lado de fora da cidade, as multidões de pessoas entrando pelos portões. Ninguém estava tendo permissão pra entrar de carro.

"Alice", eu sussurrei urgentemente.

"Eu sei", ela disse. O rosto dela parecia esculpido no gelo.

Não que eu estivesse olhando, e nós estávamos rastejando lentamente o suficiente pra que eu visse, mas eu podia dizer que estava ventando muito.

As pessoas se aglomerando na direção do portão agarravam seus chapéus e tiravam os cabelos da frente do rosto. Suas roupas estavam grudando em seus corpos. Eu também percebi que a cor vermelha estava em todo lugar. Camisas vermelhas, chapéus vermelhos, bandeiras vermelhas balançando como laços ao lado da ponte, balançando com o vento - enquanto eu estava observando, uma brilhante echarpe escarlate que uma mulher havia amarrado na cabeça foi levada numa rajada repentina. Ela balançou no ar em cima da mulher, se movendo como se estivesse viva.  
A mulher tentou alcansar, pulando no ar, mas ela continuou subindo mais alto, uma rastro de sangue nas paredes sombrias, ansiãs.

"Bella", Alice falou rapidamente numa voz feroz, lenta.

"Eu não consigo ver aqui o que o guarda vai decidir - se isso não funcionar, você vai ter que ir sozinha. Você vai ter que correr. Continue perguntando pelo Palazzo dei Priori, e correndo na direção que eles te apontarem. Não se perca".

"Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori", eu repeti o nome de novo e de novo, tentando decorar.

"Ou 'a torre do relógio' se eles falarem Inglês. Eu vou dar a volta e tentar encontrar um lugar vazio atrás da cidade onde eu posso pular os muros".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Palazzo dei Priori".

Edward vai estar embaixo da torre do relógio, ao norte da praça. La há uma ruela estreita na direita, e ele estará nas sombras lá. Você tem que atrair a atenção dele antes que ele saia para o sol".

Eu balancei a cabeça furiosamente.

Alice estava perto do fim da fila. Um homem num uniforme azul marinho estava direcionando a fluência do trânsito, afastando os carros do estacionamento vazio. Eles faziam uma curva em U e tentavam encontrar uma vaga perto da estrada. E então era a vez de Alice.

O homem uniformizado acenou preguiçosamente, sem prestar atenção. Alice acelerou, cercando ele e indo na direção do portão. Ele gritou alguma coisa pra nós, mas continuou no lugar, acenando freneticamente pra evitar que o próximo carro seguisse o mal exemplo.

O homem no portão usava um uniforme combinando. Enquanto nos aproximamos dele, as multidões de turistas passavam, enchendo as calçadas, olhando curiosamente para o Porshe chamativo, brilhante.

O guarda pisou no meio da estrada. Alice fez um ângulo com o carro antes de pará-lo completamente. O sol batia na minha janela, e ela estava numa sombra. Ela rapidamente alcançou a parte de trás do banco e tirou alguma coisa de dentro da bolsa dela.

O guarda se aproximou do carro com uma expressão irritada, e deu umas batidinhas raivosas na janela dela.

Ela abriu a janela até a metade, e eu observei ele olhar duas vezes quando viu o rosto atrás do vidro.

"Eu lamento, apenas ônibus de excursões são permitidos na cidade hoje, senhorita", Ele disse em Inglês, com um sotaque pesado. Ele parecia pedir desculpas, agora, como se desejasse ter boas notícias pra dar pra uma mulher arrebatadoramente linda.

"É uma excursão", Alice disse, dando uma sorriso sedutor. Ela colocou a mão pra fora da janela, na luz do sol. Eu congelei, até que eu percebi que ela estava usando uma luva curtida, na altura do cotovelo.

Ele pegou a mão dela, que ainda estava levantada pela batidinha na janela, e a colocou dentro do carro. Ela colocou alguma coisa na palma dele, e dobrou os dedos dele em cima disso.

O rosto dele estava confuso quando ele tirou a mão e olhou para o grosso rolo de dinheiro que ele agora segurava. A última nota era uma de mil dólares.

"Isso é uma piada?", ele murmurou.

O sorriso de Alice foi deslumbrante. "Só se você achar engraçado".

Ele olhou pra ela, com os olhos arregalados. Eu olhei nervosamente para o relógio se mexendo. Se Edward continuasse com o seu plano, nós só tínhamos mais cinco minutos.

"Eu estou com um tantinho assim de pressa", ela assobiou, ainda sorrindo.

O guarda piscou duas vezes, e depois enfiou o dinheiro no seu casaco. Ele deu um passo pra longe da janela e acenou pra nós. Nenhuma das pessoas passando por nós pareceu perceber a grande mudança. Alice dirigiu para a cidade, e nós duas suspiramos aliviadas.

A rua era muito estreita, coberta com pedras da mesma cor enquanto as paredes de uma cor canela que estava desaparecendo escureciam a rua com o seu tom de cor.  
Bandeiras vermelhas decoravam as paredes, a apenas uns centímetros uma da outra, balançando com o vento e assobiava pela estreita passagem.

Tudo estava lotado, e o trânsito dos pedestres atrapalhou o nosso progresso.  
"Só um pouco mais à frente", Alice me encorajou; eu estava agarrando a maçaneta da porta, preparada pra me jogar na rua assim que ela falasse a palavra.

Ela dirigiu fazendo rápidos avanços e dando paradas repentinas, e as pessoas na multidão mostrvam o punho pra nós e diziam palavras raivosas que eu estava feliz por não conseguir entender.

Ela fez uma curva num pequeno espaço que não podia estar reservado para os carros; as pessoas chocadas tinham que se espremer nas entradas das casas enquanto passávamos por elas. Nós encontramos outra estrada no final. Os prédios eram mais altos aqui; eles se estendiam para a frente então nenhum sol tocava o chão - as bandeiras balançando nas paredes dos dois lados quase se encontravam. A multidão estava maior aqui do que nos outros lugares. Alice parou o carro. Eu já tinha aberto a porta antes que estivéssemos completamente parados.

Ela apontou para onde a rua se alargava no caminho de uma abertura brilhante. "Ali - nós estamos no lado sudoeste da praça. Corra diretamente até o outro lado, para a direita da torre do relógio. Eu vou encontrar um caminho dando a volta -"

A respiração dela se prendeu de repente, e quando ela falou de novo, a voz dela era um assobio. _"Eles estão em todo lugar?"_

Eu congelei no lugar, mas ela me empurrou do carro. "Esqueça eles. Você tem dois minutos. Vai, Bella, vai!", ela gritou, saindo do carro enquanto falava.

Eu não parei pra ver Alice se misturar às sombras. Eu não parei pra fechar a porta atrás de mim. Eu empurrei uma mulher pesada pra fora do meu caminho e continuei correndo para a frente, a cabeça abaixada, prestando pouca atenção em outra coisa que não fosse o caminho de pedras embaixo dos meus pés.

Saindo da rua escura, eu fiquei cega pela claridade do sol batendo na praça principal. O vento fez barulho passando por mim, jogando meus cabelos nos meus olhos e me cegando mais ainda. Não era de se surpreender que eu não tivesse visto a parede de gente até que eu esbarrei nela.

Não havia nenhum caminho, nenhuma fenda entre os corpos pressionados juntos. Eu empurrei eles furiosamente, lutando com as mãos que apareceram de volta.

Eu ouvi exclamações de raiva e até mesmo de dor enquanto eu batalhava pra abrir meu caminho, mas nenhuma delas em uma linguagem que eu compreendesse.

O rosto deles era um vulto de raiva e surpresa, cercados pelo vermelho sempre presente. Uma mulher loura olhou zangada pra mim, e a echarpe vermelha amarrada no pescoço dela parecia uma ferida grotesca. Uma criança, levantada no ombro de um homem pra ver por cima da multidão, sorriu pra mim, os dentes dele escondidos embaixo de uma dentadura de plástico com presas de vampiro.

A multidão passava ao meu redor, me virando na direção errada. Eu estava feliz pelo relógio ser tão visível, ou eu nunca teria sido capaz de seguir o meu curso corretamente. Os dois ponteiros do relógio estavam apontados pra cima para o sol impiedoso, e, apesar de eu me jogar violentamente contra a multidão, eu sabia que era tarde demais. Eu não estava nem no meio do caminho. Eu era uma humana estúpida e lenta, e todos nós íamos morrer por causa disso.

Eu esperava que Alice conseguisse. Eu esperava que ela me visse das sombras escuras e soubesse que eu havia falhado, assim ela podia voltar pra casa, pra Jasper.

Eu escutei, por cima das exclamações de raiva, tentando ouvir o som da descoberta: os cochichos, talvez os gritos, quando Edward se mostrasse para alguém.  
Mas ouve um espaço entre a multidão - eu podia ver um espaço vazio à frente. Eu empurrei urgentemente em direção a ele, sem me dar conta até que eu machuquei minhas canelas nos tijolos, de que era uma grande fonte quadrada, que ficava no centro da praça.

Eu estava praticamente chorando de alívio enquanto mergulhava minha perna por cima da parede e corria pela água que ficava na altura do joelho. Ela respingava inteira em mim no meu caminho pela fonte. Mesmo no sol, o vento era glacial, e o molhado na verdade faziam o frio doer. Mas a fonte era muito larga; ela me ajudou a passar pelo centro da praça e um pouco mais adiante em meros segundos.

Eu não parei quando alcancei a outra ponta - eu usei a parede baixa pra me impulsionar, me jogando em cima da multidão.

Agora eles se moviam prontamente pra me dar passagem, evitando a água gelada que pingava das minhas roupas enquanto eu corria. Eu olhei para o relógio de novo.

Um barulho profundo, estrondoso invadiu a praça nesse momento. Ele fez as pedras tremerem embaixo dos meus pés. As crianças choravam cobrindo os ouvidos. E eu comecei a gritar enquanto corria.

"Edward!", eu gritei, sabendo que era inútil. A multidão falava alto demais, e minha voz estava sem fôlego de exaustão. Mas eu não podia parar de gritar.

O relógio bateu de novo. Eu corri por uma criança nos braços da mãe - o cabelo dele era quase branco deslumbrante na luz do sol. Um círculo de homens altos, todos usando blazers vermelhos, chamaram dando avisos quando eu esbarrei com eles. O relógio bateu de novo.

No outro lado dos homens de blazer, havia uma folga na multidão, um espaço entre os passantes que andavam a toa ao meu redor. Meus olhos procuravam na estreita passagam escura a direita do grande edifício quadrado embaixo da torre. Eu não conseguia ver o nível da rua - ainda havia muitas pessoas no caminho. O relógio bateu de novo.

Agora era difícil de ver. Sem a multidão pra parar o vento, ele batia no meu rosto e fazia meus olhos arderem. Eu não tinha certeza de que essa era a razão por baixo das minhas lágrimas, ou se eu estava chorando de derrota quando o relógio bateu novamente.

Uma pequena família de quatro era a que estava mais próxima da entrada da ruela. Duas garotas usavam vestidos escarlates, com laços combinando presos atrás da cabeça. O pai não era alto. Parecia que eu podia ver alguma coisa brilhando nas sombras, bem acima do ombro dele. Eu corri na direção deles, tentando ver através das lágrimas. O relógio bateu, e a garota menor colocou as mãos nos ouvidos.

A garota maior, que ficava na altura da cintura da mãe, agarrou a perna da mãe e olhou para a escuridão atrás deles.

Enquanto eu observava, ela cutucou o cotovelo da mãe e apontou para a escuridão atrás deles.

O relógio bateu e eu estava muito perto agora.

Eu estava perto o suficiente pra ouvir a voz aguda dela. O pai dela olhou pra mim supreso quando eu corri na direção deles, gritando o nome de Edward de novo e de novo.

A garota mais velha deu uma risadinha e disse alguma coisa para a mãe, fazendo gestos impacientes de novo na direção das sombras.

Eu me desviei do pai - ele tirou o bebê do meu caminho - e corri na direção da brecha luminosa atrás deles enquanto o relógio batia de novo.

"Edward, não!", mas minha voz estava perdida por causa do barulho das badaladas.

Eu podia vê-lo agora. E eu podia ver que ele não podia me ver.

Realmente era ele, nada de alucinações dessa vez. E eu me dei conta de que as minhas alucinações eram mais falhas do que eu imaginava; elas nunca o fariam justiça.

Edward estava parado, imóvel como uma estátua, só a alguns passos do fim da ruela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os círculos embaixo deles eram de um roxo escuro, os braços estavam relaxados ao lado dele, suas palmas viradas pra frente.

A expressão dele era muito tranquila, como se ele estivesse sonhando com coisas agradáveis. A pele do seu peito de mármore estava nua - havia uma fina camada de tecido branco sobre os seus pés. A luz refletindo da calçada da praça refletia fracamente na pele dele.

Eu nunca havia visto nada mais lindo - mesmo estando correndo, sem fôlego e gritando, eu podia apreciar isso. E os últimos meses não significaram nada. E eu não me importava se ele não me queria. Eu nunca iria querer nada além dele, não importava quanto tempo eu vivesse.

O relógio bateu, e ele deu um longo passo em direção à luz.

"Não!", eu gritei. "Edward, olhe pra mim!"

Ele não estava ouvindo. Ele estava sorrindo muito levemente. Ele ergueu o pé pra dar o próximo passo que o colocaria diretamente na direção do sol. E então eu caí.

Mesmo não tendo o poder da Alice eu sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. E as lágrimas que antes tinham o ar da esperança, agora me sufocavam. Não teria hora pior para o meu problema de coordenação motora se manifestar.

Eu quase não pude ver o momento que Edward saiu das sombras por causa das minhas lágrimas, mas eu podia ver o brilho da tua pele refletindo a luz solar. E pior foi a constatação "_tarde demais_".

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, não sei onde estava Alice, mas em um instante estavamos apenas eu e a família observando a perfeição do Edward e depois haviam vultos negros bloqueando a minha visão já dificil dele.

_Os Volturi._

Instintivamente eu soube que era o fim. Eles iriam matá-lo. E não havia vida para mim sem que ele existesse. E então eu também compreendi o porque dele ter escolhido morrer a viver em um mundo que eu não existia, essa era a minha escolha também. Talvez nós nos encontremos e vivamos a eternidade juntos em um outro plano... Apenas eu e ele. Para sempre.

Se algum dia eu me preocupei com o que aconteceria a Charlie se eu morresse, ou então Jacob e Reneé, nada foi comparado ao que eu percebi que_ fiz_ com o Edward. Ele me amava, não importa o que ele tenha dito quando nos separamos. Ele me amava e tinha me dito isso várias e várias vezes durante todo o tempo que ficamos juntos.

Se eu tivesse insistido mais, se eu tivesse lhe dito como eu me sentia naquele fatidico dia em que nos condenamos, ele não teria ido embora... Nós estariamos juntos na minha casa e não separados por um bando de vampiros sádicos que vão nos matar se hesitar. E a culpa é minha. Duplamente minha.

Eu senti o gosto de sangue na minha boca, a queda foi violenta o bastante para me proporcionar um corte profundo no queixo. Mas a dor não importava, pelo menos não essa dor. Eu tinha algo muito maior com o que lidar. E era obvio que os vampiros podiam sentir o meu cheiro, o cheiro do meu _sangue_. Porque eu me senti flutuar por um tempo indeterminado e o meu ultimo suspiro de vida aconteceu quando eu senti dentes enterrando-se na pele sensível do meu pesoço.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Adicionem a fic aos seus alerts que talvez eu escreva continuação e/ou a transforme em uma long fic. E claro comentem.

~° delly °~


End file.
